


Study Now Date Later

by Bellarke_Stitch_Delena



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Law School, Stressed Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena/pseuds/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena
Summary: Clarke studies for the bar and Bellamy is there for her
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63
Collections: The t100 Writers for BLM Initiative





	Study Now Date Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writetheniteaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetheniteaway/gifts).



> hello! This was written for the amazing e for the 100 writers for black lives matter donation initiative where myself and a bunch of other writers are accepting prompts in exchange for donations to the black lives matter movement. For more info go to t100fic-for-blm Twitter of Tumblr. 
> 
> Now that that is out of the way. E! I had so much fun writing this for you' I hope you enjoy this fiction as much as I did writing it!!!💝💖

When Bellamy comes home from work, the living room is a disaster. There are books scattered across the coffee table, pencils and pens all over the floor, sticky notes on their couch, notebooks, flash cards and paper stuffed in every nook and cranny and his girlfriend on the floor, with sticky notes stuck in her hair, 3 pencils each behind both ears, a pen in her mouth highlighter in her hand looking down at something in her lap that he now sees is a law textbook across her lap. Right. He thinks. The bar exam is in two weeks.

Clarke hears him come in but she doesn't look up as she speaks. "Hey babe. I ordered pizza, it should be here soon." Bellamy comes down and sits beside her and looks over her shoulder. "How long have you been sitting here?" He asks her. "Since noon." It was now 7. His girlfriend has sat here for 7 hours writing notes, making flashcards, reading her textbooks, putting sticky notes on everything she thinks may be on the bar, everything you can think of study wise, she did it for 7 hours.

<  
Bellamy's about to say something when the doorbell rings. It's the pizza so he goes up to get it. When he comes back he places the pizza box on the coffee table after gently moving Carkes textbooks to the side. He goes to the fridge and gets her favourite drink from the fridge as well as his and heads back to the living room. When he comes back he calmly tells her "okay, time for a study break. We are going to eat and complain about Ross for 22 minutes." She's about to protest when he steps in and says " Clarke, you have been Studying non-stop for 7 hours, you can afford to take a break." Knowing he's not going to budge, she sighs and stands up "fine, but I'm going back to studying the minute it's over."

So that's what they did. They ate pizza and talked and complained about Ross, and the minute she finished, she was back to studying. And that continued for the next week. She was up before him and went to bed after him and the only time she came up for air was dinner and bathroom breaks. Every morning, he would leave her little notes like you can do this or I believe in you on the fridge before he went to work knowing she'd get the leftovers of whatever he had made for dinner the previous night for lunch. When he had the day off or had some extra time, he would help her study by quizzing her on how much she knew. It was impressive she never got a question wrong. He even told her as much a week later after that first night. "I don't understand why you are so worried about this, you are gonna ace it. You can slow down babe, take more breaks than what you are doing now." 

Clarke looks up from her textbook and says, "it's not the questions portion i'm worried about it's the essay portion, we are going to be given a scenario and we have to write a solid defense on it. And I'm scared I'm not gonna do well." Bellamy gives her a sympathetic look. "Babe, you know this inside and out. I have all the faith in the world you are gonna kill that essay and give the best defense anyone has ever read on the bar." Clarke looks up from her textbook and stares at him. And then she kisses him. After she pulls away she thanks him. "Without you here feeding me and forcing me to take breaks, I would have gone insane. I know that." Bellamy responds "you never have to thank me princess. Now come on. It's late and I wanna cuddle my girlfriend before bed." And that's exactly what they do.

Four days before Clarke is set to take the bar, Bellamy goes out to get drinks with Miller. Clarke said that Miller had called her knowing he would say no wanting to stay home and help take care of Clarke, but Clarke said his friends missed him and he can't exactly argue with his almost lawyer girlfriend. They talk about Miller's new boyfriend, how Miller likes his new job and other things when Miller turns the questions to him. "So how's Clarke doing? None of us have seen her in weeks. I know I talked to her today, but that was just to get you out of the house." Bellamy takes a sip of his drink before he answers. "Stressed. I mean she says she's fine but I can tell, this is getting to her. I mean I get it. It's the most important test of her life, I just wish there was more I could do for her." Miller gives him a look. "Dude, I have never in my life, seen someone respond to a text so fast in my life when I asked her if I could steal you for the night, because she said and I quote, he needs a break from keeping me sane. It seems like you are doing more than enough." Bellamy sighs. Of course his girlfriend said he was the one that needed a break when she's the one who's been Studying non-stop for the biggest test of her life. It's just the kind of person Clarke was."Of course that's what she said. I'm not the one taking the bar in 4 days and yet I deserve a break. She's the one that deserves one." Miller gives him another look and then a light bulb forms. He knows exactly what to do. 

The day before Clarke takes the bar, Bellamy takes the day off work. And like he suspected, Clarke's already up in the living bent over her notes with sticky notes in her hair and pens and pencils behind her ears. He makes a pot of coffee and pours two cups and places one infront of her. "Hey babe, finish your coffee, and get dressed. We are going out." Clarke's head lifts up at that. He can just see her wanting to protest but before she can he speaks. "Princess, you've been Studying non-stop for two weeks. I'm afraid your brain is gonna turn into mush if you don't take a break." He sees the wheels in her head turning. She sighs. "Fine, but only because if i see the words Res Ipsa Locutor one more time, I may just rip my hair out of my head. it can't be the entire day though, 3 hours, max and then I'm back to studying." She finished her coffee and got dressed in 10 minutes flat. And they were out the door.

They got into his truck and drove. Clarke didn't ask too many questions about where they were going. But after a few minutes she caught on. When they got to the lookout he parked the truck, got out and climbed into the back with Clarke following behind. "When did you put that there?" She asks while he shrugs. "When you were changing. Don't come in yet, I have to set everything up." When the blanket was set and the mimosas were out he said she could come up. She crawled straight into his arms and he wrapped one arm around her while holding both their glasses in the other. When she saw she let go and took the glass while he opened the picnic basket. He opened the chocolate covered strawberries and she gasped. "You got chocolate covered strawberries?" Bellamy nodded his head and told her to open her mouth. She did and he fed her the strawberry and kept doing it until they were all gone. Once he was done feeding her he held his glass of mimosa and raised it. " I would like to make a toast, to you, my incredibly awesome girlfriend. You work harder than anyone I know and are gonna ace that bar tomorrow. Cheers." They clicked their glasses and sipped them. Once they were done clarke crawled into his lap and they lied down and looked over Arkadia when Clarke turned to Bellamy and said. "Thankyou Bellamy. I didn't know how much I needed this until now. I don't know what I did in this life to deserve you." Bellamy kisses her and responds. " you deserve me by just being you. And you never have to thankme princess." He kisses her and they spend the rest of the day there. Way longer than three hours.

When they get home after dinner time, Clarke studies for an hour before calling it a night. When her head hits the pillow Bellamy turns off her alarm, sets his and goes to sleep on the couch. When his alarm goes off at 6:30 the day of the exam, he turns it off and goes to the kitchen to make Clarke's favourite. Blueberry pancakes with powdered sugar and syrup and ofcourse, coffee out of her favourite mug. He puts it on a tray and goes into the bedroom to wake her up. Only to find her starting to stir. "Good Morning Princess. I made you breakfast." Clarke immediately perks up at that. "What did I do in this life to deserve you" she kisses him and takes her plate and eats it. Once she's done she gets dressed and gets ready to go to her exam. While getting her lunch out of the fridge he writes a note for her saying good luck beautiful you can do it. And puts it in. When she comes out of her room he hands her her bag and kisses her. "Goodluck babe, i believe in you. I love you." 

"Love you too. Thankyou" and she's out the door. After that Bellamy starts to get ready for work and heads out the door. When he gets to work he sends one more goodluck text before he puts his phone in his locker and heads to the morning meeting. He cant pay attention. All he can think about his Clarke and the Bar. He knows she's going to ace it but that doesn't stop him from being anxious for her. He spends the entire day thinking about it. When its time to go home he bolts to his Locker and immediately checks his phone. When he sees no messages he gets up and head home.

When he gets home, he unlocks the door and when he gets inside, he smells something incredible. He goes to the kitchen and sees Clarke stirring a pot. He goes up and puts his arms around her and kisses her shoulder. "Hi, babe? How was tour day?" Bellamy answers honestly. "I couldn't focus, I was thinking about you all day. How'd it go? Also what are you making?" Clarke turns around and puts his arms around her neck. "It went well, even the essay question. I should know next week whether I passed or not." Bellamy gives her a look. "Babe, you passed it. I feel it in my bones." Clarke shakes. "I still won't officially know until next week. And im making your favourite to thank you for being the most amazing human these past two weeks. I dont know what i would have done without you." She kisses his lips and he says. "I love you more than anything in this world. you know you don't have to thank me for anything right?" Clarke nods her head. " I know, but I wanted to especiallyafter all you've done for me this week." Bellamy pulls her in for a kiss. Before things get to heated he pulls away. They have plenty of time for that later. Right now he has a meal to eat that his favouriteperson made him."Now come on. Let's eat this amazing food." And thats exactly what they do.

A week later, Clarke gets her results about the bar and not only did she pass, she received the highest marks in the class. And Bellamy is not surprised one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> leave me a comment to let me know what you thought


End file.
